An interactive figurine with electrical components is provided. The interactive figurine may have a predetermined background story that is provided to the user upon purchase. The electrical components of the interactive figurine may be, for example, touch sensitive arms and/or legs capable of receiving and/or transmitting energy, audio, and other data from a second source. The interactive figurine may contain a rechargeable power source, lights, a microprocessor and an analog switch for controlling arm and/or leg functions. In an embodiment, an audio transmission may be made through, for example, the arm(s). A remote may control various features of the figurine. The figurine may also contain connection means to a hand held device for reprogramming of internal microprocessor.
Electronic toy figures and/or LED devices are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,999 to Fong discloses an interactive light emitting diode display having a plurality of individual light-emitting diode units. Each light-emitting diode unit further has at least one light-emitting diode die, an individual driving circuit operative to drive the light-emitting diode die, a micro-controller unit operative to transmit a driving signal to the driving circuit and an activation/inactivation signal, and a transceiver operative to transmit the activation/inactivation signal to activate/inactivate another light-emitting diode unit, and to receive an external activation/inactivation signal.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 8,517,789 to Barber discloses a toy brick having a housing adapted for releasable engagement to at least one other toy brick and having at least one translucent portion, at least one lighting device arranged inside the housing and adapted to generate light viewable through the at least one translucent portion, at least one battery arranged inside the housing and electrically connected to the at least one lighting device, and at least one switch arranged inside the housing and operable from outside the housing to illuminate the at least one lighting device. The at least one switch can be a motion-activated switch.
Still further, U.S. Design Pat. No. D253,711 discloses an ornamental design for a toy figure.
However, these patents fail to describe an interactive toy figurine and system which is easy to use. A need, therefore, exists for an improved toy figurine and system.